Famous Last Words
by Katea-Nui
Summary: TFP Seaspray and Wheeljack are on their way to rendezvous and they chat and catch up some. Based on the small mention from Wheeljack in the episode Loose Canons. No warnings.


**Wow my first TFP exploration and it's NOT Twins/Ratchet! I need some sort of medal :3 This was written for a friend in a fic exchange and she wanted Wrecker!Seaspray. Who was I to deny? So this is set before Wheeljack joins up with our boys on Earth, the one scene he mentions where Dreadwing blew Wrecker!Seaspray's ship outta space. Sads for all the Seaspray fans :( Maybe I'll work some more with him on past excursions with our fav Wreckers :3 He was fun to work with.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine though dammit, TFP is full of sexy mechs and SMOKESCREEN *fangirls all over the place***

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Famous Last Words**

* * *

/_Mech, it's been ages_./

The liquid-based Cybertronian grinned under his battlemask, leaning back in the pilot's seat as Wheeljack's voice filtered through the comm. "Tell me about it. How have you been buddy?/

/_Oh, same old, same old_./ Wheeljack answered, the smirk in his voice so very obvious. /_Wreck a Con here, destroy a base there. You know how it goes._/

Seaspray laughed, sitting forward again and messing with his directional controls. "Oh I do. Sounds like you've been hold up well."

/Sure have. How 'bout you, 'Spray?/

"Oh, I've been good. Been doing some Wrecking of my own. Met up with a few of the others a few lightyears back. Let's just say, Hot Rod still can't keep his motor shut for more than a few kliks."

Wheeljack laughed over the comms. /_Somehow I'm not surprised. Who was with him?_/

"Oh let me think, Twin Twist, his brother Topspin, Blurr some new mech they're callin' Drift who I _swear_ I've seen before, Percy was there. Fragger still won't speak more than three words at a time. Let's see, who else, Ah yes. Kup - "

/_By Primus, that old relic's still kicking, eh?_/

"You know it!" The burbling laugh fell from his lips. "Still going on about Garran 5… or was it 4? Ah well, he's still tellin' his tall tales."

/_Sounds like Old Kup. Glad ta know they're still okay. How about Springer?_/

"Ah, we don't know. Got separated with a few others and nobot's heard from them. We're hoping though. Springer's too much of a hard helm to just drop off like that."

/_Yeah, remember when he took out that brigade himself?_/

The blue and yellow wrecker smirked. "Like it was last cycle."

* * *

_The debris blew to even more debris, dust even as Seaspray was shoved to the ground, Springer's heavy frame covering him from shrapnel. "GET DOWN!"_

_Well, that was kind of useless since he was **already** down wasn't it? As soon as Springer's bulk moved, Seaspray was up and his weapon primed and ready to go. He launched himself forward and skidded behind the next available piece of cover, before ducking up and firing several times in the direction of the Decepticon onslaught. Several went down under his fire as well as Springer's and Bulkhead's. Engines screamed overhead and he vaguely heard Bulkhead shout, "We have company!"_

_Seaspray ducked down and aimed up, firing off a barrage as several Seekers came in close. Two fell, tails on fire as they spun to crash and explode in blooming fireballs against the metal canyon walls. They were winning, the 'Cons were beginning to retreat. He was feeling pretty frelling confident. What could go wrong?_

_That was when things started going wrong._

_First his cover exploded around him, the intense heat and light forcing him to offline his optics or be blinded. Shrapnel and flames licked and bit into his armor, some finding their way under it and stinging like the pit. As soon as he'd stumbled from the wreckage of the wreck he was using as cover, he felt himself hoisted to his pedes and shoved forward, Springer's voice in his audio. "Move it, 'Spray! They're almost on us!"_

_Seaspray onlined his optics, using Springer's shove to keep himself moving as Springer whirled around. "ALL RIGHT YOU SLAGGERS! WHO WANTS A PIECE OF ME!?"_

_He remembered watching them swarm their commander, one flying this way another that. Springer was like a powerhouse, shearing through this 'Con, blowing off the helm of another and then the bombs that went off around him until there were very few contenders left and those that were ran with their spoilers between their legs._

_And suddenly the crisis was averted._

* * *

"I still say those explosives were cheating."

/_Ah, poor 'Spray. Don't take your poor performance too hard. It was only your first run with the Wreckers._/

"Oh shove it slagger." The now seasoned Wrecker chuckled. "You agreed with me too."

/_Only because it made his body count bigger than mine._/ Wheeljack countered.

"Not a strong argument you realize, Jackie."

Seaspray could almost imagine the shrug. /_I'll take what I can get._/

"Of course. Slagger." He sat forward once more, checking his proximity sensors. He could've sworn he'd seen… Nah. Was probably space debris. He leaned back again, but kept one optic on the proximity alert. "How far out are you?"

/_From rendezvous? Not far. Few megacycles. Giver or take._/ Wheeljack's console could be heard beeping at him.

"Good. I'm getting bored waiting."

/_Heh, you never could sit still longer than a few kliks. I'll be there shortly. You take care, 'Spray. I'll see ya soon_./

"Yeah, you too 'Jackie. Be careful, mech, the area you're in has seen some 'Con activity."

/_Don't worry about me, buddy. I have my swords to do my talking for me_./

Seaspray laughed loudly, giving his farewell and shutting comms down. He glanced again at the proximity alert, noting nothing out of the ordinary aside from the red blip a while back. It was space debris, or something would have happened by now. He grinned, feeling better than he had in a long time as he leaned back, putting his feet up on the console.

After all, what could go wrong?

* * *

**And then the ship asploded :( And I hope you liked it videetcredere**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
